Percabeth One-shotsdrabbles
by AnnabethandPercyJackson17
Summary: Hi this is just a oneshot/drabble thing and also this story was originally called Trying to Study, but i decided to make it a chapter kind of thing. LOTS OF PERCABETH ! NO OTHER COUPLES
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people out there!**

**This is my first time on fanfiction and I really wanted to make one of these stories.**

**This is another fanfic on Percy and Annabeth( who I love) and it's kind of fluffy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

The Green-Eyed boy looked to the blonde beauty-who was talking about pre-calculus- beside him and gave an internal sigh, thinking about how goddess like she looked. The blonde stopped talking and turned, looking at the boy smirking

"So Seaweed Brain, you gonna listen to me or should I start over?"

"No, I was listening, who said I wasn't?" the boy answered back feeling a bit nervous. Annabeth grinned at him and answered.

"I don't know, maybe it was the blank look on your face or the glazed look in your eyes"

Percy sighed at getting caught and slid his arm around the Annabeth's waist and pulled her to him onto the bed that was next to them.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, but you're too distracting to focus on anything and Pre-Calc is really boring!"

"Well then, I'll just leave and you can focus without me distracting you" Annabeth teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Does this mean we're finished with homework?" Percy asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Well then I'll just have to take that as a yes."

He grabbed her face and brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. She responded with as much enthusiasm that he felt and kissed back, making him feel that he should have done this a long time ago.

After that, let's just say that the books were being ignored until Annabeth had to leave and go home.

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this was short and not really that good, but I will try to improve myself. So thanks for even bothering to open this up and read it ;) **

**Bye, AnnabethandPercyJackson17**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ! I know I haven't posted anything in a long while and im soooo sorry about that, but my math grade was dropping and you know parents right ;)**

**Here's the chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO AS MUCH AS I WANT TO THOUGH. SADLY THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO UNCLE RICK(RICK RIORDAN)!**

Many people walk through Central Park, but one special couple was sitting under the biggest weeping willow tree that was growing there. With the tree looming over them protecting them with its drooping, long branches the couple quietly argued about something that mortals couldn't, and never would understand.

"I'm telling you Annabeth, that won't work because the monsters will be stationed at the entrances, exits and basically all the doors!"

"Don't you think I know that Seaweed Brain! But we have got to take a chance here and just go for it. If we don't we can never get the bow and arrow back and then Artemis will be furious with us!"

"Yeah and she will completely forget the fact that we are actually risking our lives and she is just sending us on chases" Percy replied with a note of annoyance and anger in his voice. At this Annabeth looked at him and smoothed his hair away from his face and gently kissed him.

"Percy, you know we have to do this. I know ever since we fell into that hellhole you've been a little angry at the gods"

"A little?" Percy scoffed.

"Fine a lot, but we are their children and we need to do our job. Please Percy, do this for me." At these words Percy began soften a little and looked at her with his swirling green orbs.

"Fine, but after they better not ask us to do anything after cause I need my time with you" Percy retorted jokingly with a smile on his face,

"Good to know you think the same way" Annabeth said with a sly smile on her face. "Cause I was wondering if you had any spare time on you after this all over?"

"Well I don't know, maybe I do maybe I don't. We may never know, but I could push some of my plans away to make room for you" Percy said teasingly. Annabeth grinned at him and continued with their plans for the bow and arrow rescue mission. After the whole thing blew over, well lets just say they spent a LOT of time together.

**How was that? Any better than the first chapter? Please review!**


End file.
